universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Willy Wonka
Entrance Old Age Willy Wonka steps out of a door in the battlefield which then vanishes. Special Attacks Neutral B - Oompa Whistle Willy Wonka blows his Oompa Whistle and summons an Oompa Loompa. Provided that he and Wonka aren't separated, said Oompa Loompa will follow the candyman around by half a second after he moves. If the active Oompa Loompa is in range of an item that can be retrieved and put to use, he/she grabs it, warping it to Willy Wonka's hand(s). Much like the SSEnemies, though, they can get KO'd easily. You also can't spawn another Oompa Loompa with one currently active, so don't try re-summoning them back to you. Side B - Wonka Bomb Willy Wonka throws a pack of explosive candy not so cleverly disguised as a Wonka Chocolate bar in an upward arc. Anyone that the combustable sweet comes in contact with will have it latch onto him/her, and against their will for the most part. If the opponent had an item, he/she ditches it for the "chocolate". Once it makes direct contact with the ground or an opponent, it'll go off after 8 seconds pass. If you're lucky, you can catch multiple opponents. It can be passed around from player to player as if it were a game of Hot Potato. However, since they lack the needed amount of gelignite as Wonka said, there's a 25% chance that one's an incomplete dud. Up B - Fizzy Lift Willy Wonka uses one of his Fizzy-Lifting Drinks to give himself a fizzy lift, allowing him to float up and attack in the direction he's faced in when starting the lift. Holding down B while the effects are still in full swing makes Wonka slowly float down. Down B - Everlasting Gobstopper Willy Wonka pops an Everlasting Gobstopper in his mouth, healing him at first like a normal food item, then continuously healing the damage he's taken before at 1% per second. Once used, the Gobstopper can't be reused until the constant healing stops. It stops either when Wonka's fully healed, or when Wonka's amount of damage shoots over the damage he started using it at. Final Smash - Chocolate River Ride A river of chocolate arises from the bottom of the screen with a boat. Willy Wonka allows people to hop aboard until 5 seconds pass. Afterward, the leftovers trip over and get sucked up the tube, instantly KO-ing them. The rest of the competition then ends up in Willy Wonka's Tunnel from Hell. And then...aside from stage-switching, nothing harmful happens. The capacity works like it does for all types of final smashes like this: 2 of 4 are allowed on, 1 of 3 are allowed on, none of 2 are allowed on. KOSFX KOSFX1: "No!" KOSFX2: *screams* Star KOSFX: *seemingly ear-raping scream* Screen KOSFX: "Oh--!" Taunts Up: *sips some...tea?* Sd: "Help. Police. Murder." Dn: "The suspense is terrible. I hope it'll last." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *gets applauded as his hat's off* 2. "You get: Nothing!" 3. "You lose!" Failure/Clap: Facepalm at a desk Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Character Description Willy Wonka is the main character that was based on the classic book called Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by Roald Dahl and it became a huge success. Willy Wonka is the man who made the Chocolate Factory to make some pf the greatest candies, but someone began to steal the the recipes of his candies. It got so bad that he fired all the workers to stop the thieves, but thehe hired the Oompa Loompas to help him. In the 1971 film called Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, the Willy Wonka character was played by Gene Wilder. When the film was released it got positive reviews from critics. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra TBA Trivia *The video was at first removed due to copyright claims. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Warner Bros. Category:Heros Category:ARL Category:Internet Meme Category:Adult Category:Video Movesets Category:ARL's Video Movesets Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Pikman-like Characters Category:Always Remembered Category:Stage Changer Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Memelord Category:Meme Legend